Pictures of Dreams
by Dawn96
Summary: Andromeda flicks through a few photos remembering the old days, little does she now that these bring back hidden memories.


** Pictures of Dreams**  
**A/N: just a fic that pooped into my mind while i was looking at some family photo albums. Read and Review!**

Andromeda had just fished out a book. A very odd book in that matter- of course old- since it was an album of them. Her family. It had been years since she had seen the faces of her 'dear' family. It really was irony, she thought. All those years the Blacks had the most hardest hearts with no sympathy or feelings, but her generation was filled with the opposite. Narcissa cared too much, Sirius held onto trust and loyalty and Regulus turned to be a Gryffindor in heart, herself, falling in love with Ted Tonks, a muggle-born. Only her. Bellatrix. She was the only one who stayed as a statue. Completely solid. Remaining as the last _ true_ black. Adromeda sighed, her sister had died. Her two favourite cousins died. Her other sister returned. Life was unpredictable.

She took her chances and opened the dusty, old photo album. She barely remembered those pictures. The first one was of Bellatrix, when she was about 5 years old. She was so innocent. So different than now. She had no traces of guilt and madness. She had soft, neat curly hair that showered all over her. Her eyes were wide and soft. She smiled showing her front teeth that were gone, she swirled and swirled in a circle with her head following the camera, not even dropping her beautiful smile. Andromeda couldn't look at that picture any longer. She turned to the next page.

It was her this time. She was about four and she was covered in chocolate. Her face was a mess that her brown hair was confused with the chocolate on her face. She was ecstatically waving at the camera so vigorously that her whole body shook. She chuckled softly and turned the page. br>  
Narcissa was about five in this picture too. Her hair was still babyish and soft as it trickled her snow-white face. She gave an uneasy toothy smile at the camera then continued to look at the other direction.

The next showed a picture of Sirius. Boy was the young three year old Sirius different the now or was Sirius. His hair was short and his eyes were bigger. His face was a bit pudgy and his teeth had all gone to the tooth fairy. He gave a mischievous giggle once in a while then ran away from the frame. The next one had Regulus. He was three as well and was completely silent staring curiously at the camera. Then, when the flash came he erupted into a loud fit of wailing. Andromeda laughed at that. He always was a wailing brat when he was young.

The next was a few years later. They categorized through many genres. There was one of Sirius jumping on Bella from the top of the stairs when he was six. One of her eighth birthday where Regulus was pushed by Sirius on her causing her to fall on the cake, face first. One of Narcissa falling into the pond in the yard. Bella shouting her head off. Sirius tripping Aunt Walburga. Then of Sirius being spanked by Aunt Walburga. Regulus trailing after Cissy. Andromeda and Bella having a wrestling fight. Cissy tenth birthday which happened to be a food fight. Cissy in tears because of her ruined birthday and so on.  
Then, there was some in their teen years.

The first was one of them all together. It was a dinner which all the pure-bloods were invited to. Sirius was sitting haughtily in the thick, golden coloured chair, he was fifteen at that time and his handsomeness was beyond. His hair was thick and shaggy falling onto his gleaming, mischievous black eyes. His black suit made him look striking while his expression looked as though he knew and was proud that he was drop-dad gorgeous, Bella had was on his right holding his shoulder with such force. She was twenty to twenty-one. She wore a black dress and her hair was different. It wasn't frizzed or wild or both. It was neat and glossed and thick- in other words- it was beautiful. Her face was fuller and beautiful yet, her smile had that curve of _ evil_ and her eyes held a portion of the growing glint of madness. She, Andromeda, was on his left, sitting on the arm. She wore a blue dress and her hair was the usual wild that she loved to wear in her adolescent years. She never remembered looking so young and care-free. She sighed. Regulus was on the floor and was sitting cross-legged. She forgot how Regulus looked. He looked like Sirius yet he was slighter. Sirius had this expression of mischief yet Regulus had this one of fun and excitement- he was the sort that children would love to play with. His suit did not match his childish face, even at the age of fourteen he was still had a look of child innocence on him. But, child or no child, he was handsome. Especially his eyes. Every Black had either black or brown (or blue in Narcissa's case and her other cousins from her father's cousins), except him. Reggie had grey. A pretty shade of grey that would gleam brilliantly that she could see his colour clearly from the photo. Anyways, Narcissa was on his side, kneeling next to him. She wore a nice silver dress that glowed with her. Her radiance was amazing even though she was young. Her hair was long and it rippled around her elegantly. She was smiling so freely and happily without any woes.

Andromeda sighed and flipped the page. That was the last picture that the _ whole_ family had together. The next pictures were on and on. But the more farther she got the more morbid they started looking. Narcissa seemed more bigheaded than needed and her expression turned to bitterness and a lot of arrogance than needed. Bellatrix was barely there anymore. There were just of her being heavy-lidded and tired and- and mad! Regulus was sicker and paler and gaunt. All the fun had been washed out of him. Sirius wasn't there of course, he had ran away and she hadn't been there since she had disappeared as well. She flicked to the last picture which was of her and Narcissa standing infront of their garden with Regulus and Sirius. It was snowing at they were all red from the coldness. Regulus's normally black hair was completely white since Sirius was constantly droping huge balls of snow on his head. Sirius was shivering from head to toe though since Reg had throw ice in her jacket. Narcissa was making snow angels and she was trying to climp up a tree that kept making her slip and fall bacl onto the snow. It was a happy picture.

'That was probably the last flicker of happiness the Blacks ever endured.' She though miserably.

She felt her eyes prick suddenly and hot tears were daring to splash.

"I miss my family," she croaked to no one in particular.

She broke down. She missed them. She loved them. Her sisters her cousins her- her life. She wished she could go back and undo those things she did. She regretted everything. The small things, like stealing Cissy's candy. Making Regulus cry. Shouting at Sirius. Fighting with Bella. She regretted the big things. She regretted the way she met Narcissa that day, long after she got Dora, and told her those awful things that a sister shouldn't tell her sister. She regretted the way she had helped Bella increase her plans when she was young. She regretted the way she insulted Regulus horribly when he was willing enough to follow the death-eaters. She regretted the way she had actually believed that Sirius was killer and that he actually murdered his best friend. All her regrets swirled around her like a living nightmare. She wanted to scream 'Forgive me' but it was too late. They had all left and she wasn't willing to remind Narcissa of those days.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a high-pitched cry came from Teddy's room. She got up and hastily rubbed her eyes dry and raced to her grandson's room.

That night however, she dreamed. It was a long time since the last time she had dreamed. She always fell asleep then woke up almost instantly in the next morning with no remembrance of what happened during the night. Her dream wasn't just a dream, it was a memory. A memory she hid so deep that she almost forgot it. They were like photo's those memories were.

_ "Remember, if you need anything, tell me. I'll sneak and take anything or y'know." Sirius said as she stood next to the night bus ready to runa way to Ted's house._

"Thanks Sirius, I really appreciate you coming here for me." I replied, my face washed in tears.

Sirius smiled sadly. "Take care and don't forget to tell me if you need anything, okay?"

"I know, thank you," I couldn't say anymore.

I hugged him warmly and smiled to assure him that I was going to be alright.

"Invite me to the wedding, okay? Because I don't think that Uncle Cygnus is gonna lead you in, if you know what I mean," he winked.

I smiled, "I love you Sirius."

He blushed and I could clearly see the red on his cheeks by the street lamps.

"I love you too, Meda," he said quietly, looking at his shoes.

I pecked his cheek and thanked him again as I boarded the Night Bus. 

Sirius always loved me as a sister and siblings never split, and I gave him hope that he could be free too.

_ "I know that this is sudden and that I'm about the last person you want to see right now, but" Regulus stood as gaunt as ever near the hospital door that Ted was resting in._

Ted had been attacked by death eaters and he was now recovering St. Mungo's. Regulus showed up and Dora took a liking to him. I ushered her back in with Ted to understand what he wanted.

"What is it Regulus?" I asked in cold tone that demanded an answer.

I saw pain wash on his still beautiful yet stressed young face, but he quickly shook it away.

"I wanted to see if you were ok, you and your daughter. I wanted to check if nothing back happened. S- Sirius can't come since he has- I dunno- that Order thing. And Bella and Cissy are impossible. So, I uh y'know, I wanted"

I hugged him so tight. I knew exactly why he came and I felt so grateful for that. He stood stiff as though he was never hugged in his life. Slowly he put his thin arms around me struggling to hold his sobs. I murmured a 'thank you' then pulled away.

His eyes were blotched but he quickly rubbed them making his grey eyes glitter more.

"So, can I play with him now? Please?" Dora's pink head was popping from the ajar door.

We both laughed and his laugh retrieved that joy and happiness he had a few years before. His face was young again filled with fun and excitement- the type that attracted children- that attracted Dora. 

Regulus still cared for me, and I made him happy- made him laugh at least- even though it was for only a few hours.

_ "You can live with me if you want Meda, I don't think that staying in your house would make you feel better. You're already miserable then why hurt yourself more?" Cissy tried to reason with me._

"Thanks Cissy, but I want to stay in my house, thanks though," I said still holding Teddy in my arms and not taking my eyes off him.

"Please, I'll take care of you-"

"I'm not an old lady Cissy." I snapped.

Narcissa was quiet for a few minutes.

"Fine, then I'm staying with you." She said in a tone that was final and solid.

"Cissy, you have your own family, I'm okay-" I said trying to hold sobs that forced themselves out.

"You are family- the most important part. I'm staying. Anyways, theyre big boys, and if its Draco you're worried about then I'll bring him with me. He'll be delighted to see his nephew. You'll love Draco he reminds me of myself when I was young, you know how I used to" she babbled on happily and I couldn't help but crack a smile and feel light-spirited. 

Narcissa held on with me and she stuck with me and I showed her the world in a more beautiful picture- in the picture that Sirius and Regulus tried to achieve.

Bellatrix was the only one who stayed stiff and solid and I would never forgive her for being a murderer to my daughter and son. It was a blessing that her face wasn't seen in my dream. I played my part well I guess. I felt forgiven and light. I slept pleasantly watching the faces of my family glowing with bright light. I love my family. Even though we collapsed horribly, we still made a stand and the Blacks would truly stand proud.

** a/n: Well? What do you think? Pls review! **


End file.
